When You Find Love
by MysticOTDH
Summary: Do you ever see someone you thought paid no attention to you and things just click? It's a sudden feeling that hits you like a ten ton bus. At least for me anyway. My name is Spyro, and this is how I found love.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone! Another short story for you today. This one is very special though because it is dedicated to someone who I love very much in my life and it kind of resembles what I felt when I fell in love with her through my favourite form of Spyro and Cynder.**

**If you do end up reading this Cheetah, I love you honey, this is for you.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one shot and leave me a review of what you think.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**When You Find Love…**

Do you ever see someone you thought paid no attention to you and things just click? It's a sudden feeling that hits you like a ten ton bus. At least for me anyway. Well… That one such dragon for me is Cynder and it annoyed me to the teeth that I could never summon up the courage to tell her. Ever since I rescued her from Malefor, it was the same constant voice in my head telling me that she's beautiful and the one for me. Saying that out loud was another matter.

The nineteenth of March was when it finally happened. Boy was it nerve racking but… it ended up being the best day of my life. Cynder and I were on our way back from a border dispute between a group of cheetahs and some grublins, the usual guardian chores so no big deal. We were just flying over tall plains and the sun was beaming down through the trees and illuminating the ground below. I have to admit, I never felt happier. The world seemed all the more brighter now, everything moved with such a perfect grace it just made me smile whenever I saw it. Then I just had to look over my shoulder. There she was, her scales shining from the light of the sun as she flew. Her eyes closed and that loving smile crept over her lips, the one that always got my heart beating. In those short moments, I knew she was instantly more precious to me than anything in my life.

But how could I tell her?

I felt my chest burn and my heart quicken as I continued to stare at her scales and natural curves of her body. I wasn't really sure where this feeling came from, whether it was a natural instinct or whether I was coming down with something, I wasn't sure. All that I knew was that it always came along whenever I was around Cynder. One thing I was sure of though, was the fact of how weird I looked while staring at her.

"Umm… Spyro?"

"_Wahey! Great job Spyro, you just made a girl feel weird and probably slightly scared. Nice going bonehead!"_

I felt my cheeks burn and turn red like a tomato. I probably looked like a tomato to her while she was looking at me. I quickly turned my head to look at the horizon, moving my gaze to the corner of my eyes so I could see her reaction to my antics. To my surprise though, she ended up… giggling?

"Aww, is someone blushing?" She chuckled, almost teasing me into blushing more.

"No…" I replied, almost too quickly.

Cynder giggled again and flew further ahead of me. It was weird, I would never have seen Cynder as the giggling type with all that harsh temper and all. At least that was a step in the right direction right? Apart from the fact that I ended up staring at her for ages, ancestors that was such a low blow.

We flew for a few more hours, side by side and just enjoying each other's company. We were finally free, free to do what we want and when we want to. Apart from having to do the Guardian's bidding all the time but I guess that's what you get when you save the world and put it back together. Cynder suggested that we land somewhere to rest our wings for a few minutes. I mean, I wasn't tired but I could tell that she was. Probably because she had to do most of the work preventing the Cheetahs and Grublins from tearing themselves apart.

Cynder landed softly next to me and laid herself down in front of a rock just in front of the entrance of a forest to our right. It was a nice area to be frank, there were flowers blooming in every direction and the view of the sea was sublime. Especially since the sun was out. I always enjoyed watching the sea shine the way it does when the sun comes out. It made the surface look like it was made of jewels and it just relaxed me. I stared back at Cynder and a smile came across my face when I saw her sleeping silently. Her eyes closed and her breathing soft. She looked so peaceful when she slept, it was one of her many traits which also got my heart to soar. I sighed and stared at the horizon again, longing to know if Cynder felt the same way about me as I felt about her.

"Ancestors, do I… Do I love her?" I asked the Ancestors, longing for an answer, "Ah! It's hopeless. She would never love me…"

I stamped my paw on the ground in frustration. Mad at myself for thinking that Cynder could even possibly develop feelings for me. What I didn't notice, was that Cynder was awake and yet again quite concerned at the way I was acting.

"Spyro? You okay?" She enquired, lifting herself off the ground and slowly walking over towards me.

"Wha-? Oh, um… yeah, yeah I'm fine," I stammered, making it all the more obvious that I was hiding something.

"Come on Spyro," said Cynder, taking my paws in hers which kind of surprised me, "you can tell me."

"That's just it Cynder, I can't. I mean… I don't know how," I confessed, lowering my head to my paws and feeling slightly stupid for acting the way I was.

Then… She surprised me even more. I must've made it obvious but, I was surprised that she managed to guess what my problem was.

"Spyro… Do you like me?" She asked, getting a little closer, "as in, more than a friend?"

I froze.

"_What do I say? I want to tell her so badly but… she might not want to have anything to do with me. She was my mortal enemy at one point and now… I'm in love with her? Okay… Just tell her the truth. Ancestors, protect me."_

"Maybe… I mean… Yes," I confessed, my cheeks burning as I revealed my secret which had been tormenting me for the last few months, "I have for months now, I just… didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react. I thought it would make things awkward between us and I don't want that but… I…"

Cynder just stared. I couldn't tell if she was shocked or angry but I could tell that she was thinking about it. The silence was killing me. I felt my heart rate increase dramatically and my palms begin to sweat. I can honestly say that in those few moments, I was scared. I was scared that she would leave me, or say no and have nothing to do with me. Instead, a miracle happened.

"You don't remember do you?" Asked Cynder.

I suddenly got very confused, "What do you mean Cynder?"

"After we stopped Malefor and… we were in the core…"

She paused for a few seconds, I could tell that she was struggling to say something as much as I was about me having feelings for her.

"I said something to you, do you remember what I said?"

I searched my memories, searched my thoughts. Anything to do with what happened that day. I remembered a faint sound just before I blacked out, it sounded like… CYNDER! Wait… Did she? No, she couldn't have…

"Cynder… Did you say-"

"Yes," She said, cutting me off before I could finish my sentence, "Yes I did, and it's true. I-I love you Spyro."

I wanted to jump for joy. I wanted to scream from the highest peak and scream louder than anything. Instead, I stood there. Gobsmacked and completely frozen. I didn't know what to do. My dream had come true. So I said the only thing which came to mind.

"I love you too."

I felt on top of the world. It felt so good to finally say those words, especially to Cynder.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that," she said to me, a smile forming on my face and small tears of joy forming in both of our eyes.

It was the happiest moment of my life. Hearing the one person that I love tell me that she loves me also. It's a feeling that I can barely describe, let alone talk about. Cynder and I curled up together with our eyes set on the horizon and hearts beating as one. I admired her every feature. Her pearl white horns, her glistening black scales and her enchanting emerald eyes. Everything about her was perfect, is perfect to this day. She is my love. She is… my Cynder.

* * *

**There we have it. This story is very special to me because it actually represents everything that I felt when I told Cheetah how I felt about her. Not quite as dramatic as Spyro felt, but it was rather close. Cheetah and me have now been together for almost a month now and I can safely say that it has been the best month of my life. I want to thank you Cheetah for being one of the most amazing, loving and caring people I have ever met in my life. You're amazing and you always will be. I love you honey and I always will.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot, leave me a review of what you thought and how I could improve. Thanks for reading.**

**And this is Mystic, signing off… ^_^**


End file.
